Changing Seasons Previously called As Lovers Go
by myblackrose
Summary: AH!OOC.R&R! Bella moves to Fork with her dad after a year of mourning, & quickly becomes part of the 'family' at the Cullens & their band Changing Seasons. But Edward and Bella's relationship, its special. A trip to the mall changes this small town band.
1. Bella's First Day

****

A/N: Okay, new story. Not what I promised because I totally forgot what it was. I wrote down what my idea was on a Post-It, and I lost it! I'm pretty upset. Anyway, I have NO IDEA what this is going to be about. I put my iTunes on random, and have now decided that I will write a song from the first song that plays that I can actually invision myself writing a story about.

The first song is... Stella by All Time Low? Mmm, I don't think so.

Next: Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench. No.

Third Song... Aha! As Lovers Go by Dashboard Confessional. Here we go...

Enjoy the randomness!

Oh, and just so you guys know, my computer is being a fagtard, so I can't put that gray bar thingy in, otherwise it doesn't make the paragraphs right. Sorry!

I looked around the little café thinking _This is _so _not my scene. _I sighed, blowing my lingering hair out of my face.

Since my mom, Reneé, had decided to go and get married to her boyfriend that she had for all of three months, I did not want to be around her, I moved in with my dad. Honestly, I didn't even get along with my mom that well. She was very, very childish. She was always starting something, and never finishing it.

In fact, that happened with me. She met my dad, and they drove to Vegas after two weeks of dating... Actually, it was more like making out in the back of my dad's old Caddy. They went on a 'honeymoon.' Trust me, gambling, getting drunk, and having sex in a cheap motel is not what most people would invision as a romantic lover's getaway. That's where I was concieved.

My mom found out a month later, that she was pregnet. They were young, just out of high school. And she decided she didn't love my dad anymore. Reneé told my dad she was pregnet and that she was moving to New York City in five minutes. She didn't leave any room for arguement, and she was gone in three days.

So, as I was saying, I hated my mom for that. I only got to see my father, Charlie, durning the summers, and that didn't start until I was thirteen and insisted on seeing him at least once. So I stayed there that summer. My dad and I became very close; I could talk to him about anything, even boys. I think of him as my best friend, because that's what he is.

Shall we return to the present day?

I was now in Forks, sipping my chai latté, taking in the green, the people, the everything. I was from NYC and I had never really seen this. By no means was I a party girl, but I was a city girl. I just loved the lights, the consitent motion and movement of everything. I loved the vintage stores that lined the streets. Our mall was spectacular. I never really had just one clothing style; I would dress in almost anything but skimpy or sleezy clothes. And high heels, the thought sent a wave of panic through me. I tried dancing in them one time at a wedding, only to end up running into the hottest boy there, both of us being covered in cake and red wine.

But something about this quiant little town, I instintly fell in love with the first time I came here; maybe it was the change in scenery. Or maybe it was the fact that it was just so... serne. I have no idea, but I loved it. However, I don't think I fit in very much here. With my black, off-the shoulder button-up blouse, light gray skinny jeans, black ballet flats with a fake flower at the toes, and a Fedora hat, the same color as my jeans with a black band I stuck out like a sore thumb.

I hopped in my ol' rusty red truck, you know, the kind the farmer's used to use back in the day that can go through a three car pile up, being stuck in the middle, and the two other cars are the only one's totaled. I need that, with my clumsiness and such, and headed off to school.

When I reached the school, I went to the main office, picking up my schedule and getting a few wierd looks along the way.

I made it to my first class with a few minutes left; the school wasn't very big and the map was helpful. I pulled out my notebook and the napkin I had been writing on durning my stop at the coffee shop.

_"Where can I turn? 'Cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertianty, I'm so unsure  
Tell me why I feel so alone  
'Cause I need to know to whom do I owe_

_Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power."_

I looked at it, and then erased it. That wasn't the right spot in the song for it. I wrote down another verse, the last two lines of those six, then the part I wrote at the café, a bridge, reapeated the two lines again -which had basically become the chorus- and threw in a few other words here and there. I reread it, and finally being statisfied, I shut my notebook.

I leaned over to shove it in my bag, but then I heard a voice from behind me. "Hey, I wasn't done reading that," a male voice spoke.

I whipped my head around to see a cute boy straining his neck and on his knees in his desk to get a better look; he was _very _buff with dark curly hair that was cut short. He was tall, even sitting down, I guessed about 6'5" when he stood up and had humorous brown eyes with obvious specks of green and blue.

I smiled, "Well, I don't think you should have been reading that in the first place," I countered. I wasn't being rude, I was teasing. I could tell this guy was friendly, even though his build was frightening.

He shrugged, "I'm nosy, what can I say? Are you gonna let me read it or what?"

I laughed and handed over the notebook. He said a quick thanks and read the rest of it. To be honest, I was kind of nervous. I had never really let someone read one of my songs before.

After about three minutes, he gave me it back, "That's pretty good, squirt. You're even challenging my brother."

"Who's challenging me?" A smooth-as-chocolate voice said from beside me. I looked over, seeing a boy even better looking as the one who read my song. He had hair that was in a messy, penny-colored disarray and piercing emerald green eyes. He was probably around 6'1" or 6'2". He wasn't as muscular as his supposed brother, but his were prominet under his tight-fitting white V-neck that he had put a black pin-stripped vest over.

Chapter 1. Bella's Point Of View

I waved my hand faintly, signaling it was me,

He looked at me thoughtfully, a few different emotions filled his eyes, but wonder was the one that stuck out the most. "Hmm, you're new here." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement.

I smiled, "Sure am, Captain Obvious."

The boy behind me laughed, which I was very surprised no one had turned to look. They must be used to him.

The other boy smiled at me, "Oh, I see we have a new girl who is not only beautiful and apparently talented, but is also sarcastic."

I laughed to cover up my shock. Wow, he actually said I was beautiful. I nodded, "I suppose, who am I to correct your assumptions about me. I'm Bella Swan-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there. _The _Bella Swan? Like the chief's daughter? The one with the hot, crazy ass mom?" the boy behind me asked.

I laughed, yet again, "Well, yeah. But I'm not anything like my mother. She a lot prettier than me, and has a completely different personality than me."

The boy beside me smirked, "Well, I'm not sure about your first reason, but whatever. I'm Edward Cullen."

I thought for a minute, thinking the name sounded familiar. I just couldn't place my finger on it...

"Well, I'm gonna make sure to behave around you. Never know what you'll tell your daddy. I'm Emmett," the loud by introduced himself.

"EDDIE!" a high-pitched, nasily voice called out from the doorway. I looked over to see a slutty blonde scoping out the room. Don't get me wrong, I don't normally judge people before I actually meet them, but there was something about that girl, I just didn't like...

I heard a squeak from where Edward was sitting, but when I looked over, he was gone. I turned around to face Emmett, question in my eyes.

He smirked and pointed down. I looked underneath the desk Edward had sat down in, and sure enough, there he was. I put a had over my mouth, trying to cover up my laugh. Edward was crammed under that, and when I saw the look on his face, I just couldn't help but laugh. He put a finger over his mouth, telling me to shut up, and so I tried.

The skank walked to the very back of the classroom, where her friends must have been sitting. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, and as the teacher walked in, Edward got out from underneath his desk.

The teacher gave him an odd look, but continued with whatever she was looking for. Then she noticed me, and did a double take.

"Class," she stated. Everyone kept chatting, though, and she had to yell the next time she said it. That got everyone's attention, and she continued speaking, "It seems as if there's a new student. Would you mind standing up at telling everyone your name, where you came from, something you love, and something you hate?" I was a little confused at the last two questions, but I did as she said.

I stood up, "My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," amediatly, there were whispers from everywhere. The teacher was about to get their attention, but I beat her to it, "Excuse me? I'd appreciate you people talking about my mother to my face, not whispering about it even though I can hear you, Mr. 'I-wonder-if-I'll-be-able-to-get-in-her-pants-like-my-dad-did-her-mom's?' Because the answer to that question is definately not," Everybody shut up, the boys with gapping jaws, most of the girls with amazement, some girls with a look of hatred (the ones in the back), and Edward and Emmett with smirks. I continued, "I used to live in NYC. I love music, and I hate people who judge others by what they are on the outside."

Yes, I know, I had just done that to those other girls, but they had that air about them that said 'don't get caught up in this, you will just end up like your mother.'

The teacher blinked a couple times, "Hmm, well that was very intresting... Thank you, Bella. I'm Mrs. Cameron, welcome to Forks." With that, she wrote something down on a Post-It and started the lesson for the day, talking about the meaning of literary works.

I was completely focused on the lesson. I was very intrested in literature. If my plan to becomea songwriter didn't work out, I wanted to do something with books, whether it was writing, publishing, or editing. So when a sheet of paper appeared on my tabletop, it took me a moment to realize it was there.

I picked it up and put it on my notebook, so it would look like I was taking notes or reading them over.

**(A/N: **_Edward _Bella**)**

_So what was Em talking about when he said you were challenging me?_

I smiled to myself. Oh, I wrote a song and he was reading it over my shoulder. He said something about it challenging my brother?

_Oh, well take that as a compliment._

I laughed mentally. Oh, that's not obnoxious at all. Are you the type that thinks their better than everyone?

_No, no! That's not what I meant! I'm uhh... Well I'm not saying this because I'm trying to be stuck up or anything, but I'm the head singer of Changing Seasons. I don't know if you've heard of us. We aren't that popular except around here, and in the bigger cities, like New York..._

I almost literally slapped my forehead. Duh! That's where I knew that name from! Oh, haha. I thought the name Edward Cullen sounded familiar! You guys are like my favorite band! I feel so stupid...

_Ha, well thanks. We try to be awesome. Just kidding._

Oh, what a loser! (; I'm kidding.

_So what's your favorite song of ours?_

I thought for a moment. Beauty in the Breakdown, definatly.

_Really? That's my favorite song... I mean the music, not really the words. Uh, can I ask you a question?_

Well, you already did, but you can ask me another one, sure.

Edward started writing again, but the bell rang. He stuffed the note in his bag and waited for me to get my things together.

"Can I ask you that question now?," he asked me.

"Shoot," I told him.

"Well the first one is important at this moment: play along?"

"Huh?" I asked, but I barely got the word out before he slung his arm around my shoulder.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Tanya's coming and I hate her. She thinks she's my girlfriend, and I'd appreciate it if you could help me out. Giggle."

I did as I was told, and not only because I like this particular situation I was in, but also to add to it, I wrapped my arm around his waist. I looked up at him, batting my eyelashes. "Is this good?" I asked, making myself look as flirtatious as possible.

For a moment, Edward looked baffled, but he regained himself and smiled his perfect crooked smile. It was my turn to be dazzled, "Perfect."

After a little bit, I turned around and saw that same blonde that called Eddie earlier standing in the middle of the hallway, dumbfounded.

Turns out, Edward and I had the same class next, music. We walked the same way all the way there. We were the first two there, so we found a seat and cracked up. We calmed down when more people started entering the room. The bell rang soon after, and the teacher, as in the last class, came in with it.

"Today, class we will begin learning about-" he stopped talking when his eyes came to me, "the new student we have. Stand up," I stood up, "State your name."

"Isabella Swan. Preferably Bella."

"Ah, the chief of police's daughter. Welcome to FHS, Bella. I'm Mr. McNeal. Musical talent?"

"Well, I can play a little guitar and I write songs. I really want to pursue songwriting as a career."

He only nodded, looking me over. The words that came out of his mouth next shocked me, "Sing."

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"I said sing. One of your songs," Mr. McNeal stated simply.

I shrugged, "I'm not very good, I'm warning you, but I'll try."

I debated which song to sing, then realized one of them had the word 'hell' in it, and I figured the teacher wouldn't approve, so I went with the other one.

_"I feel chained, chained down _  
_You shoved me to the ground _  
_I can't run, I can't shout _  
_Just let me out _

_So heartless, this couldn't mean less _  
_Gonna push it in your face _  
_I'm only human _  
_And I've got something to say _

_Let me rise, let me fall _  
_Let me breathe _  
_I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all _  
_Let me break, let me crawl _  
_Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall _

_If I burn down in this fire _  
_Well, I got myself to blame _  
_I can't stop or give it up _  
_I need to feel the pain _

_Can you hear me? _  
_Don't come near me _  
_You'll just get in my way _  
_I'm only human _  
_And there's nothing you can say _

_Let me rise, let me fall _  
_Let me breathe _  
_I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all _  
_Let me break, let me crawl _  
_Cause I will get up again if you let me fall _

_Say you know who I am _  
_And what I'm about _  
_Then you'll understand that I feel alone _  
_I live my own life _

_Let me rise, let me fall _  
_Let me breathe _  
_I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all _  
_Let me break, let me crawl _  
_Cause I will get up again if you let me fall _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _  
_If you let me fall _  
_If you let me _  
_If you let me fall _  
_If you let me fall _

_I will get up again if you let me fall _  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah _  
_Yeah, yeah _  
_If you let me fall _  
_If you let me fall _  
_Let me fall"_

After I got done, everybody stared at me quietly, making me slightly selfconcious. _Did I really suck that badly?_

I sat back down, and Mr. McNeal spoke, "Mrs. Stanely, I'm sorry, but Mrs. Swan has just taken your place in the upcoming concert, if she's up to it." I looked up from my feet, where my eyes had been focused.

"WHAT?" a nasily voice in the back screeched, "Mr. McNeal!"

"I'm sorry, Jessica, and no offense, but she is much better than you. I would say she's almost up to Edward C. on Willy McNeal's scale of awesomeness," I laughed with everyone else, except for Jessica, he was definatly my favorite teacher, "So what do you say Bella? You up for it?"

"Absolutely! What do I have to do?" I asked, knowing nothing about the concert.

Edward laughed, "I'll explain it to her, Mr. McNeal. We're friends already, and since we'll be working together-"

"I'll expect you two to be perfect together. I'm expecting this preformance to be flawless people! Now, as I was saying, we will be learning about the classics!" Everyone groaned. I loved music, probably more than anyone, except maybe Edward, but who really wants to learn about Bach and Motzart? **(A/N: I am not trying to be offensive to those of you who like the classics! Its just, most people don't... If I offended you, please let me know and I'll explain better.)**

"Oh, calm down! I didn't mean _Ode to Joy_. For heaven's sake! You people should know me better than that! Haven't you ever heard of _Pour Some Sugar On Me_?"

Music was my all time favorite class ever! We learned about all the classic rock songs and whatnot. Who knew the man who sang _Great Balls of Fire _married his cousin and bass guitar player's daughter while he was still married to someone else?

Emmett was in my third class of the day, but I was all alone for Triganmary, which I sucked at, by the way.

When lunch rolled around, I was thankful for it. Math class was brain-melting, and Edward and Emmett invited me to sit with them at lunch.

I grabbed a bag of Sour Cream and Cheddar Baked Lays chips, a slice of cheese pizza, and orange juice **(A/N: No, I am not just naming my favorites, all thought they are all my favorites. Those chips and pizza are yummy together and pizza and orange juice are delicious with each other.) **and paid.

Emmett waved me over, where him, Edward, and three other people were already seated.

I sat in the empty seat in the middle of the two people I knew already.

"Was math fun?" Edward asked me, completely ignoring the conversation he was having before I came over.

"Ugh, no. I hate it! I think I'm going to fail Trig," I told him. Okay, I might have been overexagerating just a little, but I'm sure I was only going to be able to maintain a C average while everything else would probably be A's.

The girl across the table from me giggled. I looked over at her; she had short black hair she wore in spikes that stuck out at every angle. Her eyes were green, but not as deep as Edward's, her's where more of a spring green, but there was the same sparkle I had seen in Emmett's and Edward's eyes.

"Oh trust me, Eddie boy can help you with that. He's in advanced math," everyone heard Emmett 'coughing' nerd and while the black-haired girl rolled her eyes and smiled, I snickered, and Edward shot him a death glare, "I'm Alice, Edward and Emmett's lone sister. Emmett said he already conciders you his little sister, so welcome to the family."

I laughed, "Well aren't you already his?"

She smirked, "I'm older by five seconds. We're all triplets, but we don't look anything alike."

"I noticed. I'm Bella, by the way."

"Don't worry, I know. Edward and Emmett both wouldn't shut up about what a badass you are and how amazing you are. I think I agree, love the shirt," Alice commented.

I smiled, "Thanks. I got it at my favorite vintage story in New York City."

She gapped, "Oh my God! You used to live in the Big Apple?" I laughed and nodded, "I am so jealous!" Alice pouted and the other two people at the table took the quiet as an oppretunity to introduce themselves.

"I'm Rosalie," the blonde girl on one side of Alice said, smiling at me.

"And I'm Jasper, her twin," a boy said from the other side of Alice.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you two, and you guys actually look alike. I feel kind of left out, you know? No siblings of my own."

They all laughed, "Don't worry, Bella," Emmett said, "You're already part of our little family."

"But," Rosalie said, "I'm really sorry, Bella, but I have to ask. You don't like Emmett, do you?"

I looked at both of them and noticed they were holding hands under that table, "Don't worry, Rosalie. I don't like Emmett like that. He's more of the big brother type."

She looked like a thousand pounds had just been lifted off her shoulders, "Okay, phew. I'm sorry, I didn't want to sound like a bitch. It's just, Emmett talked about you so well and-"

I stopped her, "Don't worry, nothing like that will ever go on between me and Emmett." She smiled genuinly at me one more time.

"Anyway, Bella, you know you're the talk of the whole school?" Alice mentioned.

"Hmm, no I didn't hear that. Do explain." I gestured with my hands, rested my elbow on the table, and put my chin in my hand, making myself purposely look like a loser.

"Well, first off, everyone heard about the way you defended yourself and your family in first period. Mike is a douchebag, just stay away from him," she warned, "Secondly, even I seen you and Edward in the hallway and wondered what the hell was going on. But then Edward explained to me. Then taking the lead away from Jessica. It looks like you've managed to piss off everyone who thinks their hot stuff in a day, babe. And well, we're all proud of you."

"Aw! Thanks guys! It means a lot to me that I now have a very good possiblity of getting beat up."

Everyone laughed, "Damn, Bella!" Jasper chuckled, "You're almost worse than Emmett!"

I smiled widely, "I'm going to take that as a complement."

When everyone settled down and returned to their conversations, Edward spoke, "Bella, I know I've already asked you like a billion questions, but I kind of need to ask another important one."

"Go on," I told him.

"Well... There's this opening... Have you heard of how we're looking for a female singer?" I nodded, I wished I was good enough to enter the contest, but I wasn't and I lived in New York at the time, "Well, I heard how good you were in music, and I would really like it if you would maybe concider the offer?"

I'm sure my jaw hit the ground. I collected myself, "Holy... Well, I'm not even gonna think about it! Do you honestly think I'm that good?"

Edward smiled, "Of course. I mean, everyone else has to approve of you, including my parents, but I'm sure they'll all want you to."

"Wow. You know, this has been a really amazing day," I stated.

Edward laughed, "So, would you be up for coming to my place after school?"

I nodded, "Can I drive my truck back to my place though? And I need to change out of this. It gets uncomforable after a while."

"Yeah, that's cool. I'll just follow you back and wait, if that's okay?"

"Fine by me. But would you mind helping me with Trig homework?"

"Of course."  
_

**A/N: Okay! First chapter complete! I know the end was suckish, but its 11:31 at night and I was swimming all day, so I'm beat. I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow since I'll be doing nothing.**

**Review? Maybe if I can get five reviews, I'll update the chapter? Sound good?**

**Okay, so the songs for this chapter: _Conspiracy _by Paramore & _Let Me Fall _by Alex Johnson (yes, its a girl!)**

**Hmm, so... I can't think of anything else, so I'm signing off.**

**GOODNIGHT WORLD!  
-myblackrose(:**


	2. Bella's Heart Crushing Moster Hoodie

****

A/N: Hmm. I don't think I've gotten enough reviews (but that's probably because I've only gotten like 5 people who have read/looked at it), but I'm going to update anyway. For the very few of you, enjoy!

Chapter 2. BPOV

When I got home from school, I threw on a pair plain green Soffe shorts, a black wife beater, and a black hoodie with the Monster logo on it.

I headed outside with my songbook and my Trig book and hopped into Edward's silver Volvo.

"Oh, Monster is amazing," Edward said, he must have noticed my sweatshirt.

I laughed, "Yuck! I hate it."

Edward turned his head towards me, cocking his eyebrow, "Then why are you wearing that?"

"My- Edward! Look at the road!" I screamed, noticing he was still looking at me. Edward laughed, but did as he was told, "As I was saying, it was my... old boyfriend's before he..." I trailed off. I couldn't talk about it with someone who I had just met, could I? I knew I could trust Edward, it felt like we had been best friends for years, even though I really only met him today.

Edward interupted my thoughts, "You, Bella, you don't have to tell me, but if you ever wanna talk about anything, I'm here."

I smiled, "Thanks, Edward. I don't think I can talk about it just yet."

He looked at me for a moment, "No problem. So, do you know which song you're going to sing?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I figured I'd just flip to a random page and sing that song."

He laughed, "You know, Bella, you never sece to amaze me." I couldn't help but grin in response.

Edward turned up the radio. It must have been programmed to a local channel, because one of his songs came on the radio. I, of course knowing every song they've every recorded, sang along.

_"She puts her makeup on like graffti on the walls of the Heartland  
She's got her little book of conspiracies right in her hand  
She is paranoid like endangered species headed into extinction  
She is one of a kind, well, she's the last of the American girls."_

Edward and I sang along to the rest of the song all the way to his massive house.

When I say massive, I mean it. The Cullen house was huge! I looked at it with wide eyes, making Edward smirk. It was amazing. The outside was painted a bright white, and there were three stories. There were three small steps, leading up to a wrap-around porch and colums that held up the front of the house. It looked like one of those house that the rich farmers lived in when slavery was still legal. **(A/N: I know that's not what it really looks like, but that's the type of house I imagine the Cullens living in.)**

I walked through the door Edward was holding open for me, looking around. When you came into the house, you stood in their living room, which was also gigantic. It was homey. The floor was a light wood, the walls painted a grayish-blue. There were two couches, one had three seats, out looked like it could hold five comfortable, and the other had two, which was facing the flat screen they had; the three-seater was turned so it was one the right side of the other couch. There was a clear glass table in the middle of a off-white and brown rug in front of the seating. On the back wall there were bookshelves connected to the wall; it kind of looked like squiggles, but they were square. There were books, CDs, and other knick-knacks loaded on the shelves. One of the walls was made completely of glass, having a gorgeous view of the forested land behing the Cullen's e-state.

I stared in awe, taking in everything. I was interupted when I was picked up off my feet and squished.

"Emmett. Can't. Breathe," I somehow managed to choke out.

He laughed his booming laugh, and said a quick hello. All the others said hi on their way to the living room, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett sat on the three-seater couch, and Alice sat on the floor at Jasper's feet.

Two other people walked in, and I figured out were the three Cullens got their looks.

The women had the same colored hair and eyes as Edward, but her eyes were more... soft and loving, and her hair was in perfect ringlets. Her heart-shaped face had a genuin smile on it. She wore a simple yellow floral sundress.

The man that stood next to her had extremely blonde hair with brilliant sky blue eyes. He was very handsome, but not as much so as Edward. I wasn't sure anyone or thing could compare to him. I shook my head. _Edward may be insanely cute, smart, talented, and sweet, but you would never be good enough for him. Especially after what you did to Jake... _The tiny voice in the very back of my head told me I was wrong, but I ignored it, knowing this one was right.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella. I invited her to try for the open postion in the band," Edward's soft voice spoke from behind me, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I smiled.

They returned the gesture, "Pleasure to meet you, please, call me Carlisle," Mr. Cul- I mean, Carlisle said, shaking my hand.

The women hugged me. I think I figured out where Emmett got that from... "Bella, I'm glad my kids met you. You're very pretty and seem very well mannered," she said.

I blushed lightly, "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

She laughed, "Hon, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is Carlisle's mother." Esme headed over to sit by her husband on the smaller of the two couches.

I laughed with her.

Edward lead me over where the rest of them sat, but stopped in front of the coffee table seperating us.

"All of you have already met Bella, but none of you heard her sing. I know you'll love her just as much as I do, but I know the code, so I brought her to 'try-out,'" Edward explained, using quotations around the last word. He sat down next to Alice on the rug.

"Umm... Should I sing one of Changing Season's songs, or one of my own?" I asked, unsure.

"One of both. Changing Seasons, but only the first verse and chorus, one of yours, and then if we like you, which we will, you'll have to sing something with Edward to see if you two flow together," Alice said. All of the Cullens and Hales were in Changing Seasons; Edward, of course, was the lead singer and he played the piano on certain songs. Emmett played the drums, Jasper was on the bass. Alice and Rosalie both played electric guitar. They didn't have an acoustic guitar player, except for Edward, who only knew minimal stuff, so when they sang acoustic songs, they kept it simple. Esme and Carlisle were their manager. Alice and Rosalie also picked out their outfits when they went onstage.

"Okay. I guess I'll sing... _All the Small Things_." I took a breath, and started singing.

_"All the, small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip_

_Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting  
Commiserating_

_Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home_

_Na, na, na."_

I waited a moment, seeing if they were going to say something, but Edward just urged me to carry on. I grabbed my notebook off the floor beside me and flipped to a random song. I smiled sadly at the song choice and closed my eyes for a moment. I missed Jacob so much.

"I'm going to sing this song I wrote called _Dead But Breathing_... Forgive me if my voice catches or something. I wrote this about a personal experince and it's still fresh and heart crushing."

_"Well it finally had to end this bitter way  
We had no more left to give no matter what we said  
'Cause I worried every night and slept all day  
I was lying to myself, pretending to be someone else_

_You love me so but it's over  
Just let me go, we're going nowhere  
I feel like I'm dead but breathin'  
I know because my heart is beatin'  
Just let me go 'cause it's over_

_So you try to work it out and get some help  
You've been fooling everyone but I know what's going on  
I can't hold your hand through this again  
We keep lying to ourselves, pretending to be something else_

_You love me so but it's over  
Just let me go we're going nowhere  
I feel like I'm dead but breathin'  
I know because my heart is beatin'  
Just let me go_

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay to fill your empty space  
It's alright, you'll be fine  
I know that you'll be better off in a different place  
It's alright, you'll be fine_

_You love me so but it's over  
Just let me go  
I feel like I'm dead but breathin'  
I know because my heart is beatin'_

_You love me so but it's over  
Just let me go, we're going under  
I feel like I'm dead but breathin'  
I know because my heart is beatin'  
Just let me go 'cause it's over."_

I almost got through it without my voice cracking... But right after the bridge, my voice cracked the first two lines. I took a long pause that I hadn't orignially planned, and when I started singing again, my voice was stronger than ever.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. I wiped the single tear from my eye, and waited to be told I wasn't good enough as I stared at my shoes.

"Wow, Bells. That was... raw," Emmett spoke up, making me look up.

"Defintaly, Bella. You're amazing!" Alice agreed.

"Oh, Bella! You mad me cry!" Rosalie said. I was surprised. Rosalie didn't seem like the emotional type.

"Dang. That was fantastic!" Jasper commented.

"Oh, Bella, dear. You just about tore my heart out of my chest with that," Esme told me, placing her small hand over her heart, holding Carlisle hand with her other one.

"Bella, I think you are the perfect addition to Changing Seasons," Carlisle said, after a small pause. I'm pretty sure whatever Carlisle said was final, so I think I was in.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, snapping her fingers in front of his face. I hadn't noticed before, but he was still looking at me. There was so such going on in his eyes: empathy, sorrow, anger, compassion, appreciation, sympathy, yearning, concern, sadness, sediment, and one other thing I couldn't name...

After Alice snapped like four times, he came back to earth, "Huh?"

"Sing. With Bella," she commanded. He obeyed and came to stand by me.

"Do you have a suggestion?" I asked him. He was being offely quiet.

He thought for a moment, "Actually... There's this song I came up with today. I just have my part. I don't know how good of a songwriter you are, but if you're comfortable with it, I'll sing my part, give you the chorus and anything else we need to sing together, and when it come to your part, you just make something up."

I was pretty good, I'll admit. I could think of a fantastic song in like, five minutes. I shrugged, "Why not?"

Edward smiled and excused himself to write the words on a sheet of paper quickly. He came back, and handed me a sheet of paper. I looked it over, and nodded for him to start.

**(A/N: Edward: (bold) Bella: (Underlined Both: (Underlined & bold)**

**"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh**  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**  
**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore**

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain **away**  
There's so much left to learn, **and no one left to fight**  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I'm strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

******'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I'm strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone **away

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**You've gone away  
****You don't feel me here anymore**"

Alice started clapping animatedly, and everyone else soon followed. I'm assuming I was wearing the same goofy grin Edward was. He took my hand, and like the losers we are, and bowed for his family and our friends.

Dinner was ready shortly after. Esme had prepared a lovely lasagna with some garlic bread and salad.

When we were all done, everyone scattered to do their own thing. Esme and Carlisle went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. I offered to help, but they wouldn't let me... Well Edward wouldn't let me. He insisted I was his guest and that I needed help with Trig, so we headed to his room to work on it. Alice and Jasper stayed in the living room to watch Extreme Makeover: Home Addition, and Rose and Emmett went up to Emmett's room to... You know, I'm not even going to think about it.

"Ugh. I hate this! At least it's the last problem... Umm..." I was almost done with Triganomatry. I scratched some numbers and a bunch of other things, "5.1?" Edward smiled and nodded. I scribbled it on my paper, shoved it inside my book, and threw the pencil at Edward.

"Hey!" he laughed, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're awesome at this crap and love it. How?"

He shrugged, "No idea. But I know something else."

I put one eyebrow up, "What?"

He smiled evily and I was scared for asking, "That you deserve some payback..."

I got up and started running for the door, but he grabbed my waist before I got there. I set me on the ground and started tickling me.

"Edward!" I laughed histarically, "Stop!" No matter how much I yelled and struggled, he kept tickling me with that stupid smirk on his face.

He finally stopped, and I caught me breath. When I could breathe properly again, I smacked him.

"Was all of that really nessacary?" I asked.

He laughed, "Sure was!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "That was rhetorical." I couldn't keep a smile off my face though.

It was quiet for a bit, just a comfortable silence, but then Edward spoke.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I said, turning towards him.

"Well... What was that song about? The one you sang earlier?" he asked the one question I wasn't expecting him to.

"Edward... I..." I couldn't say anything really. So I just stopped talking.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, of silence, Edward spoke up again, "Bella, please tell me. I hate seeing you like this."

"Like what?" I shot back angerly. How could he think I was going to tell him the most tragical story I had lived through when I hadn't even known him twenty-four hours?

He looked taken aback, and I started to feel guilty, "Like... Well, depressed. Bella, I know I haven't even known you a whole day, but I feel like we've known each other forever. You can trust me with anything. I have secrets of my own I've never told anybody. I'm good at keeping them."

I was quiet for a minute again. I took a deep breath.

"You know the hoodie I'm wearing?" he nodded, giving me a 'duh' look, "Well, I told you it was my ex-boyfriends. I broke up with him a year ago, but I miss him so much. I loved him." I told Edward, tears already streaming down my face. Edward pulled me closer to him so I was sitting in his lap and wrapped me in his arms.

He let me sit there and sob for a while. "Bella," I looked up at him, "If you loved him, why did you break up with him?"

"Edward. He was... Dying. Literally. I... I couldn't go through it again. He almost had before. And I hated to see him hurt. But I just hurt him worse. He could still be living if it wasn't for me! Fuck, if I had just sucked it up and thought of him instead of myself, he might have made it. I miss him so much."

"Bells, tell me what happened exactly. You need to tell someone. I know you'll feel so much better," Edward advised me.

"Can I catch my breath first?" I asked. He nodded. I took deep breaths in and out for five minutes. I managed to get the tears under control.

"His name was Jacob Blake. All his friends called him Jake, though. We had been friends forever, but we always knew we were much more than that. One day, Jake just turned to me, in front of all of our friends, and asked me to be his girlfriend. I was shocked, but accepted. He was my first boyfriend and love and... Everything. We did everything together. We never got passed second base, we were very young and had our heads on our shoulders. We were going to wait until we were older. After about three months of dating, I never saw him anymore. We used to be together everyday, no matter what. After a week of this -him not answering my calls, or texts, or emails- I had my dad take me to his house. I couldn't drive yet. But when I was there, only his dad was in the house. I asked where he was, and he sighed. He said 'Its about time you learned.' I was confused, until he explained Jake was in the hospital. He had luikemia. I cried for three days straight, and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't talk to anyone but my dad and Billy, Jake's dad; I couldn't eat either. He got better, and we were closer than ever. But those few months, they killed me. And about six months later, he came down with it again. This time, I knew I couldn't watch him suffer and I couldn't take it. I had planned to move here after I broke up with him. That song, I wrote and played it for him; I knew I couldn't tell him in words. I told him I still wanted to be friends, but he told me he wouldn't be able to stand it. Honestly, at the time, I thought it was for the best. Then a day before I was supposed to catch a flight to Forks... I... I found out. Jake. He was gone. He- He didn't have any fight left in him. He knew he was dying, and he left me a note. I memorized it word for word. Do you want me tell to you it?" I said, sniffling.

"Only if you're up to it," Edward told me.

I nodded, and Edward held me closer, knowing I was going to start reciting it, "'Bella. You're the love of my life and my best friend. I fight through this hell for you; you're the only thing that keeps me alive. But really, I think this break up is for the best. I'm not sure how much longer I would have lasted, even if I still had the fight left in me. Please don't miss me too much. I want you to be able to live your life like you normally would. Make another best friend, find someone else. You'll find another love; one who was much better to you than I was. I know why I got luekimia: I cheated on you. A month before I developed this disease, I made out with your friend Rebecca. I'm so sorry, Bella. You'll find someone who treats you like a queen. You know that line in your song? The one that goes _'I know you'll be better off in a different place._' Well that's true, for both of us. You because you have to and need to move on, and me well... Literally. I'll love you, even after my heart stops beating, Jake.'"

"But, I stayed in New York another year, just so I could remember Jake a little longer. My mom ended up getting married, which made me want to leave even more. Then I met Emm, and you, and here I am."

Edward squeezed me tighter, if that was possible, letting me ruin his shirt. I cried for about a half an hour. And Edward let me. He was just quiet the whole time, rubbing my back.

I finally calmed down, dried my eyes, and was able to talk, "Thanks, Edward. You know, I really do think I needed to talk to someone. I feel a lot better. Not healed, of course. I don't think I'll ever be."

Edward smiled softly, "Of course, Bella. You're part of the family. I've done this with Rose when Emmett and her have broken up and with Alice when Mom and Dad won't let her get the dress she wants."

I laughed. Dang, he even made me laugh when I didn't want to. "Oh, Edward."

"BELLA!" I heard Alice and Emmett before they crashed through the door, so I had enough time to scramble out of Edward's lap.

I seen Emmett, then Alice.

"-"

"What is it Emmett?" I asked, rolling my eyes. The light was dimmed because it was nearing night, so they wouldn't notice my red eyes.

"It's Friday and we're going to rent a movie and watch it. Wanna come downstairs?"

"Su-"

"And," Alice interupted, "You're gonna stay tonight too right? We're going to the mall tomorrow and-"

This time I was the one who interupted, "Of course I'll stay! Who would miss out on a nice shopping trip?"

"Yay!" Alice said boucing. Her and Emmett left Edward's room.

I turned to face Edward, and he was looking at me with wide eyes, "What?"

"You're going to go shopping with Alice? And Rosalie? And Emmett?" he said.

"Yeah..."

He regained his composure, "Well that means I have to come now! Damn, Bella!"

I laughed, "You don't like shopping?"

"I don't mind it. But not with Alice. Trust me, you may like to shop, but with Alice and Rose, you're gonna want to go back to your house and never go to another store again."

"Oh whatever Edward. I'm sure they're not that bad," I laughed.

"Well, don't come crying to me when your feet hurt. Let's get downstairs before they pick a movie just because I hate it," Edward said, picking me up off the floor and sweeping me off my feet, literally.

**A/N: Mwhahaha! Shopping trip tomorrow anyone? Don't you just love shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I know I love writing those, they're always funny.**

**So, this chapter. Tell me, did you cry? Because I know I did writing it! That is one of the saddest things ever! Don't you think?**

**Oh, and the stupid gay ABC check is being A Big Cock. Haha, get it(: Anyway, it won't work so if anything's spelled wrong (I know luekimia or however you spell it is), sorry! I suck at spelling, so I rely on the spell check. ):**

**The songs in this chapter: _The Last of the American Girls _by Green Day, _All the Small Things _by Blink-182, _Dead But Breathing _by Lesley Roy, and _Broken _by Seether ft. Evanscence's Amy Lee.**

**Well tell me what you thought? What you like? What you hated? What could be better?**

**-myblackrose**


	3. All Sides Records' Jeff Roberts

__

****

A/N: Enjoy(:

Chapter 3. BPOV

I plopped on the bench.

"Alice!" I whined, "Are we done yet?"

Alice turned to me, evil in her eyes, "No! There's still the whole second floor!"

"Ugh!" We had been shopping for four hours. I had twelve bags. I had only picked out three of the outfits. Now we were in Macy's and thankfully there were a few benches. It was the last store on the first floor of the mall.

Someone say down next to me and chuckled, "I told you she was horrible," the smooth voice said.

I looked up, "You know, Edward, there's no need to say 'I told you so.'"

He smiled, "Yeah, I know."

I watched Alice and Rose run around the store grabbing anything they saw they even sorta liked.

Edward and I talked about absolutley nothing, and then all of the sudden, a huge pile of clothes was thrown at me.

"You guys," I complained, "I don't need anything else!"

I couldn't see anything as the ushered me into a fitting room.

"Nonsense, Bella," Alice said strictly. She got kinda scary when she was shopping.

I grabbed the first thing on the top of the pile, being a dress, and put it on, not even looking at my reflection in the mirror. Alice and Rosalie wouldn't let me buy anything I liked, and they would make me buy what they liked, so why bother?

"Alice. Rose," I called. They weren't in the dressing rooms anywhere.

"Out here!" Rosalie called back.

I walked out of the dressing rooms to where the boys were waiting.

"Damn, Bells! You don't look half bad," Emmett said.

"Yeah, you look nice," Jasper agreed, drawing out the 'i' in 'nice'.

Rose smiled, "More like smexy!"

When I looked over at Alice, she had a gigantic grin on her face, so I knew she was happy with her work.

I turned to Edward, who was sitting slackjawed in a chair, with no response.

Finally I walked over and clapped. I couldn't snap and there's no need to embarrass myself in public.

"Edward? Do you think it's hot or slutty, 'cause I'm feeling pretty skanky," I said.

"Wow. I think its... Hot. _Very _hot," Edward said slowly. I blushed a little and said a thanks.

After Alice pushed me back in the dressing room, I looked at it. Okay, I felt very sexy in this thing. It was this _short_ creamy white dress. The top part looked like a plain tank top but it should quite a bit of cleavage; the skirt part had ruffles, only three though because that's all there could be it was so short. It made me feel hot, so I didn't mind.

After an hour of trying on clothes, we checked out, the first dress being in the pile.

"Ooh! Bella this is totally your color!" Rose called, scurrying over to the lipstick.

I snuck out the door; I did so not belong in a makeup store! Mascara and Carmex was all I needed.

I headed across to the music store, where the guys were. I heard a faint guitar playing coming from the back, so I followed my ears to where it was.

Edward was sitting cross-legged on the floor, strumming on a guitar. I sat down next to him, and he looked over at me and smiled softly. I returned the gesture. He turned back to his guitar and started playing the same tune. It was unfamiliar to me, but soon he started singing softly.

_"I've been jumping from the tops of buildings  
For the thrill of the fall  
Ignoring sound advice  
And any thought of consequence  
My bones are shattered  
My pride is shattered  
And in the midst of this self-inflicted pain  
I can see my beautiful rescue,"_

I listened to the rest of the song, quietly. I couldn't point out what song it was, so I figured he hadn't played it in public before. It was really beautiful.

"What song was that?" I asked when he was done.

"Not sure. I kinda just started playing. I don't even remember all the words," he told me truthfully, shrugging.

I laughed, "I do. It was too beautiful not to remember every single word."

"Gee, thanks," Edward said. I laughed again. He could be such a dork sometimes.

"Wait," he said, "Please don't tell me you snuck away from Ali and Rose."

I knitted my eyebrows together, "Why?"

"Because they will sniff you out like a blood hound and attack you like a Rottweiler," he said. He shuddered, I guess that must have happened to him at some point.

"Well then I'm guessing we should get out of here?" Edward nodded. He sat down his guitar and we walked out while the Emmett and Jasper played with the harp.

We were walking into a candyshop when I saw a huge sign saying: 'Everyone welcomed! Professionals to ametures! All ages.' It was hanging on a small stage, that had two microphones, a stool, and an acoustic guitar leaning against it.

I stopped mid-step, grabbed Edward's hand, and pulled him over to middle-aged man running the whole thing.

"Mind if we play?" I asked.

"Go right ahead," he responded.

"Be right back," I said, holding up a hand.

Edward pulled me back after I took a couple steps though, "What are you doing?"

"Going to get the others..." I told him. Where else was I gonna go?

"No. Just me and you," he told me. I thought about it... sounded good to me!

"Okay," I agreed.

We got on the stage, then Edward turned to me and asked, "What song do you wanna sing?"

I smirked, grabbing the guitar, "Follow me. I played this with uh... Jake when he got better. We turned it into a duet." **(A/N: This really is a duet)**

Edward looked confused, but nodded, telling me to go ahead.

I sat down on the stool and pulled the mic down a tad before strumming the first couple chords. Edward figured out what song it was and started singing.

**(A/N: **_Edward _Bella _Both_**)**

_"Everytime I see your smile  
It makes my heart beat fast  
And though it's much too soon to tell  
I'm hoping this will last_

'Cause I just always wanna have you right here by my side  
The future's near but never certain  
So please stay here for just tonight

I musta done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I musta done something right  
Along the way

I just can't get you off my mind  
And why would I even try?   
'Cause even when I close my eyes  
I dream about you all the time

I just always wanna have you right here by my side.   
The future's near but never certain   
At least stay here for just tonight. 

I musta done something right   
To deserve you in my life  
I musta done something right   
Along the way

At some point, we gathered quite a crowd, and after the last music was played, applause errupted around us. Edward and I grinned at each other, the to our admirrors. There were whistles and shouts. Some guy called me hot, so that made me blush, of course.

The manager of the stage came up, "Would you two mind doing another song? They love you, and I agree full-heartedly."

"Sure!" we responded at the same time. He went back to his chair.

"Hey people," Edward spoke into the microphone. Everyone stopped speaking, as if a god had just spoken (I mean, he _is _hot enough to be one, but that's beside the point...), "So we're gonna sing something else for you, but we need suggestions."

Immediatly, there was a lot of noise, but there was one person we heard over everyone else.

"Changing Seasons song, _And She Said_!" an extremely loud man called from somewhere in the back of the crowd.

Edward and I looked at each other and shrugged. Both of us obviously knew it, and it was already a duet. I started strumming the guitar, and Edward sang first.

There was an even louder applause after. It was a hard song; not to play, but to sing beacause there were so many words and while Edward was singing one thing, I had to sing something over and over again. I just had to be careful not to trip over the words.

We smiled and thanked them, then headed off the stage.

The middle-aged man stopped us again.

"You two are really good. And you," he said turning to Edward, "sound exactly like the lead singer of Changing Seasons."

He laughed, "Actually I am. Edward Cullen, Mr..."

"Roberts. Jeff Roberts. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen," Mr. Roberts said, shaking Edward's already extended hand.

"This is Bella. She's the new addition to our band," Edward introduced me.

The man smiled at me, shaking my hand, "You are certainly a good addition too. I was just wondering... Well, me and my wife own All Sides Records and-"

All Sides Records was the best recording company in the alternative/rock/Indie scence. They brought stardom to the most amazing bands! The best part? It was located right in Seattle. I couldn't help but interupt him, "Wait. You're like _the _Jeff Roberts? Wow! I'm such a-"

He chuckled when Edward put his hand over my mouth. I licked it, and after Edward quit being a little baby about it, Mr. Roberts finished talking, "As I was saying, I was wondering if you guys would like to sign with us? I've been waiting to see the girl you added, because I didn't know whether it would make a difference or not before asking you to sign. I already talked with your current company, and they said your contract would be up at the end of this month."

Edward and I were speechless. What the hell? We played two songs and then the fricking owner of ASR is asking us to become part of their family? It was insane. I was beginning to realize I fit in with Washington a lot better than I thought.

"Wow! I-Thank you so much, Mr. Roberts! I'll talk with the rest of the band, but I know they aren't going to say no. I still need to talk to my parents and everything. Umm... Do you think we could meet up next weekend or something? To decided what to do about school and all that jazz?"

Mr. Roberts laughed, "Of course! Here, write your house phone on the back of this," he said, pulling out one of his bussiness cards. Edward scribbled something down, and Mr. Roberts stuffed it back in his pocket. He pulled out two more, "Here. Both of you will need these if you need to get in contact with me before we meet up. I'll talk to you later."

Edward and I walked away in a daze.

The first time I realized were walking outside was when I ran into the glass door.

"Owe," I groaned from the ground, laying on my back and rubbing my forehead. Edward snapped out of his own thoughts.

"Oh my God! Bella, are you okay?" he asked, nealing down beside me.

"Ugh, I'll be fine. I've down worse," I told him, sitting up.

Edward started laughing histerically all of the sudden.

"Okay, Mr. I realize it's funny but, is this," I said gesturing to him on the ground with tears in his eyes, "really nessecary?" Of course, he nodded

He calmed down, "Bella, are you always this klutzy?"

"Well... Normally not this bad, but I have my days," I told him truthfully.

He shook his head chuckling.

"Ah, well, we better go find Alice before-" Edward was interupted by the clicking of Stilletos, coming closer and closer until...

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU HAVE A VERY LARGE AMOUNT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

**A/N: hehe. So I thought this was a pretty entertaining chapter:D I know, this is going really fast, but I'll either slow down, keep putting surprises in, or just get done with it and start a new story. (I've already got 2 ideas. Contact me if you want to have an opinion on whether their a good idea or not)**

**Anyway, I also know it took me a while to update when I promised the next day. I have an excuse though! My mom made me drive 1 1/2 hours to get my three year-old cousins who were hanging off me all weekend. Then, I had a friend stay last night. And it took me forever to write this. Why? Because my fucking Internet fucked up & I had to close it all down & it didn't save and now I am PISSED! Well, was. Whatever you do, DO NOT GET THE VERIZON WIRELESS INTERNET SHIT! Just warning you...**

**The songs this chapter? I'm sure you're wondering. The first one, Edward sings in the music shop: _My Beautiful Rescue_ by This Providence. The first song B&E sing together: _If the Moon Fell Down _by Chase Coy & Colbie Caillat. (I think it's funny how they have the same enitials as my best guy friend & another dude at my school.) The other song they sing: _And She Said _by To Be Juliet's Secret. I would have written the lyrics, but it would have been _super_ hard to. Listen to the song yourself and find out!**

**So... Review? Five & I'll update. That's a promise, not a threat this time! Oh, & if the same person sends 5 in, it will not count. The most I will count from one person is two. So, R&R!**

**Love & Rockets,**

**-myblackrose**

**FYI: I was watching My Life as Liz today(:**

_And even if the moon fell down tonight_  
_There'd be nothing to worry about at all _  
_Because you make the whole world shine_  
_As long as you're here everything will be alright_

_I musta done something right _  
_To deserve you in my life_  
_I musta done something right _  
_Along the way."_


End file.
